


This Time You'll Be Safe

by ariphyll



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mouse Faunus!Jaune, Reverse Faunus AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You… are a mouse Faunus.”</p>
<p>“Um… yeah…”</p>
<p>She chuckled lightly. “How am I not surprised?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time You'll Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: that-one-guy-with-the-funny-face asked: could you try some Jaune/Blake from rwby with a reverse AU where Jaune is the faunus in hiding?
> 
> So I’m not exactly sure where this went but I hope it at least does some justice for your AU. Also, I wasn’t sure on what you thought Jaune’s animal half would be as you didn’t say, so I hope you don’t mind that I chose a mouse. I figured that worked well with Jaune’s personality. (Also sorry about the Jaune/Blake not being as blatant as you probably wanted, I hope you still like it!)

Oh god, this was not happening. Oh god oh god oh _god_ this was so not happening.

“H-hi Blake!” Jaune stammered, slamming his hat back on the top of his head, crushing his furry mouse ears uncomfortably. “Wh-what are you doing out so late?”

The black-haired girl tilted her head. “Were those ears just now?”

“What? What are you talking about, Blake?” Jaune asked nervously, pulling down his cap further. “What ears?”

Blake took a step forward towards the blonde, who promptly took a step back, bumping into the fountain behind him. Shifting uneasily, Jaune prayed to every god he knew of that Blake had absolutely not seen his ears. Seriously, why did it have to be tonight Blake decided to go for a walk? Why on one of the few nights Jaune actually took off his hat that hid his ears safely and securely? Was his luck _really_ that terrible?

“I’m talking about the ones you’re hiding under your hat,” Blake said, shifting slightly to the side to see if perhaps they were peeking out.

“Under my hat? I don’t have anything under my hat except my hair, Blake, don’t be silly!” Jaune protested.

Blake’s eyes widened with a realization before softening slightly. “ _That_ explains why you always have it on. It’s not just your grandfather’s, it’s to keep your ears hidden from the rest of us… you’re a Faunus.”

“I don’t have any ears, Blake!” Jaune objected. “Are you sure you’re still not sleeping…? I’m completely human, okay?”

“You were hiding the fact you were a Faunus from us this whole time…” Blake murmured, mainly to herself, completely disregarding Jaune.

“I’m not a Faunus, okay?” Jaune snapped, hands clasped tightly on his hat to make sure it stayed firmly in place. Maybe if he lied enough she would believe him and leave.

“Did you honestly think we, your friends, would care about the fact you’re a Faunus?” Blake asked, a tinge of hurt in her voice.

“I’m not a Faunus!” the blonde cried, instantly regretting his loud voice and turning it down a few octaves before someone woke up and came to see why he was yelling. “Just… no. I don’t have any ears, alright, Blake? I don’t know what you saw but it was. Not. Ears. Unless you mean my human ones. Then yes, I do have ears, but only those ones!”

Blake walked towards him slowly, as if she was going to scare him away. She gently raised her hands to the hat on his head, but didn’t remove it, only watched him. He really wasn’t going to get out of this one now was he? Memories of his old ‘friends’ flashed through his head, but Jaune had never been able to resist when Blake’s eyes held his.

“May I?” Blake asked, a mix of emotions in her eyes but respect keeping a firm hold over her actions.

“I…” Jaune sighed in defeat, figuring that if he was going to get made fun of it might as well be at night when no one else could see. The cat, well, _mouse_ , was out of the bag now. “Yeah… g-go ahead.”

To say Jaune felt vulnerable once Blake removed his hat would be an understatement. Jaune felt flat out naked, and it really didn’t help that Blake was staring at him. The blonde held his breath, waiting for the first comment.

“You’re… a mouse Faunus.”

“Um… yeah…”

She chuckled lightly. “How am I not surprised?”

Jaune winced at the sound. Here it comes. The first of the taunts and comments. He already knew how this was going to go down – Blake was going to take her shots first and then tomorrow tell everyone and then it’ll be just like his old school-

Blake’s light touch on his shoulder snapped Jaune out of his train of thought.

“Jaune, breathe. You look like you’re going to have a break down,” she said, concern on her face.

“Aren’t… you going to… y’know?” Jaune asked feebly, shrugging and ears flat to his head.

“Going to what?”

“Y’know… make fun of me? Laugh at the fact I’m a Faunus and tease me?”

Blake’s eyes widened in surprise. “Jaune, do you think I’m going to bully you over this?”

Jaune hesitated. “Yes…? It’s what everyone else used to do before I started hiding it, at least.”

“I’m not going to do that – you’re my friend, Jaune. Even if you have mouse ears, that doesn’t change anything about you except, you have mouse ears,” Blake responded calmly, a light smile on her face. “And I’m sure no one else will care either. Although I won’t mention this to anyone until you’re ready yourself, I understand that.”

Jaune felt confusion hold onto him still. “You’re… not going to taunt me about it?”

“Of course not. You can’t help how you were born, and it doesn’t make you any less than anyone else at this school who isn’t a Faunus.”

Jaune glanced over Blake in apprehension, still not fully convinced. “But-”

Blake put a finger to his lips, successfully shutting him up. “No buts. Now, I’m going to head back up. It’s getting late and I need at least some sleep. You head back soon too, Jaune, you don’t want to wake up late.”

“Um, yeah, I guess not…”

“Oh, and here.”

Jaune glanced down as Blake handed back his hat and smiled lightly, gratefully accepting it and setting it back upon his head, ears comfortably settling down underneath it. He felt much better with it on, even if Blake promised she wasn’t going to tease him about his Faunus heritage.

Jaune jumped as Blake leaned close to him, a blush coming up on his face as Blake pressed her lips lightly to his cheek, speaking close to his face. “By the way, I think the mouse ears look great on you.”

Something about his expression on his face that Blake saw once she pulled back made her laugh softly for a moment before biding him a good night and walked off, leaving him there to watch her. Honestly, he was still cautious about her knowing but something told Jaune that Blake could be trusted about this. He could be dead wrong as he is about everything else, but as he watched Blake walk off, he had a feeling he wasn’t. Not this time around.

 


End file.
